Faillou (GoAnimate)
Summary Faillou is one of Caillou's brothers. and one of the smartest ones. In spite of being egostatistical, smart, and intelligent, he, in spite of his intelligence, is actually also a happy, enthusiastic, helpful and sweet person Appearance He looks exactly like Caillou, due to being one of his brothers. However, his shirt and pants colors are green instead of yellow. Personality He is one of the smartest and most intelligent siblings, as a child gifted with genius intelligence and superhuman abilities (similar to the rest of his family. Also due to GoAnimate Logic). He is, however, a little arrogant and naive, but he is mainly egostatistical. However, in spite of bragging about his intelligence, thinking the world revolves around him, etc., he is actually, in spite of his character flaws and intelligence, a happy and enthusiastic child. He is also caring, as, in spite of thinking it revolves around him and the smart ones, he cares for his siblings and others. He even cares for people who lack intelligence or are dimwitted. He is also very helpful, wanting to help his siblings, family, and friends and allies whenever they need it. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good, Chaotic Good '''Name: '''Faillou Samuel Anderson '''Origin: '''GoAnimate '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies, mostly 4 or higher '''Classification: '''Kid, Gifted Child, Child Prodigy, Troublemaker, Student, Scientist, Genius '''Date of Birth: '''June 28, 2000 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''GoAnimate Hospital '''Weight: '''103 pounds '''Height: '''5.4 '''Likes: '''Helping his friends and family, causing trouble, playing video games, strategizing, fighting '''Dislikes: '''Getting bullied, his family and/or friends/allies getting hurt, harrassed, killed, etc., getting C-, D+, D, D-, or even a F on one of his work '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''None '''Hobbies: '''Studying, playing video games, causing trouble, fighting people '''Values: '''Taking care of his family and/or friends/allies '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Anderson Residence '''Previous Affiliation: '''Hospital '''Themes: '''Cheerleader (by Omi), Sorry Not Sorry (by Demi Lovato), Get Ugly (by Jason Derulo) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-A '''| '''8-C, possibly much higher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Genius Intelligence (One of the smartest members of the family), Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Points, Chi Manipulation, degree of GoAnimate Logic, Surface Scaling, Vehicular Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Via musical inventions. Also can scream loud enough to shatter ears), Hacking, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Summoning, Imagination Empowerment, and Time Stop 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '''(Vastly superior to Caillou in combat, as he overpowered him in a fight. Can harm adults. Overpowered and harmed groups of Asian kids and adults. Defeats adults in fights) | '''Building level, possibly much higher '(Can injure Boris. Can fight against those who can hurt him. Capable of beating up Clementine's Mom. Can trade blows with Leo, who is stronger than him) 'Speed: FTL '(Nearly as fast as Baillou) with '''Massively Hypersonic '''combat/reactions 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''| '''Building Class, possibly much higher Durability: Small Building level '''(Can tank point-blank rocket launcher shots. Superior to Caillou) | '''Building level, possibly much higher '(Can tank hits from Leo. Superior to Boris and Clementine's Mom) 'Stamina: 'Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Inventions, including whatever weaponry he creates. Mainly carries a Web Gun, a pistol, flashlight, BB Gun, some explosives, and a flamethrower 'Intelligence: 'Extraordinary Genius (One of the smartest members of the Anderson family. Invents and/or crafts gadgets and mechanics that far outclass modern technology. Also incredibly skilled in martial arts. Finally, an expert in marksmanship and weaponry) '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant 'Feats: *Saved the world from Boris and Mrs. Martin via help from his brothers and Jesus Christ himself *Caused his parents to melt down *Can stop time *Nearly killed Boris *Trained in fighting *Chopped Caillou in half *Kicked a garbage can into the sky *Very durable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ray Guns:' Can use futuristic guns to shoot lasers at enemies to damage them. Also carries other guns. *'Web Gun:' A gun that can shoot webs *'Summoning: '''Can summon one or more of his family and could also summon friends and/or allies *'Imagination Empowerment': '''Can make his imagination become real in order to defeat his enemies *'Sound Manipulation: 'Can scream and/or play musical instruments that can send shockwaves. *'Minor Chi Control: 'Can control his energy *'Weapon Creation: 'Can create weaponry with his mind and/or his Weapon Producer *'Time Stop: '''He is able to stop time, which can freeze his opponents Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Pressure Point Users